


God, I'm a fucking idiot.

by clementinedyke



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Short, i just love these lesbians a lot okay, i wrote this at like 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinedyke/pseuds/clementinedyke
Summary: Renee Minkowski was not the kind of person to believe in soulmates.But, god, did the world like to test her strength.





	God, I'm a fucking idiot.

Minkowski was military, to say the least. She always walked with a purpose and a stern look engraved across her face. Most suppose you can’t blame that on her, considering her upbringing, but Lovelace always thought it was a shame she acted like such a tight-ass. After all, she was kind of cute. Lovelace never saw a look on her that wasn’t unadulterated stoicism or moderate annoyance.

That is, until she hit her in the head with a soccer ball.

Accidentally, of course.

Of course.

It was almost comical, the way it happened. The papers in Minkowski’s arms scattered and she fell flat on her ass with a graceful swear. Lovelace could hear a muttered “ah, shit,” from across the field and didn’t even _try_ to hold in her laughter. She _should_ feel bad, but it’s a little hard to stop yourself from keeling over when the legendary, Renee “Stick-Up-Her-Ass” Minkowski, gets clubbed in the head with a soccer ball.

* * *

 

Maybe it was because it had been a long day. Maybe it was the setting sun or how brain-fried she already was, but when she heard Lovelace laughing, her heart skipped a beat. Then when she saw her laughing, face scrunched up and body doubled over, it skipped another. And it kept skipping beats until Minkowski felt like she was going into cardiac arrest because a cute girl was laughing at her and _holy shit_. Her physics project was scattered across the track, her journalism expose in ruins, even her backpack had flung off her shoulder from the weight of her textbooks, but _The_ Isabel Lovelace was jogging over to her and she couldn’t have cared if she had the peace of mind to.

Of course, she knew who Lovelace was. Everyone did. Track star, prize of the soccer team, victor of the softball trophy every year. She was practically a legend. All rough corners and sharp wit, curly hair that Minkowski wanted to card her hands through _desperately_.

She struggled to get her bearings, stammering and moving onto her knees to grab her things when Lovelace knelt down next to her, chuckling.

“Are you okay? I totally clubbed you in the head with that thing. You should watch where you’re going next time,” Lovelace looked up at her and her heart leapt into her throat. She was sweaty, clearly having been practicing before, and beads of sweat slid down her temple and shoulders as she moved. It should have been gross, but Minkowski could only think of how Lovelace’s toned shoulders moved as she helped pick up her books. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, despite the little good it did with how much hair fell out over her eyes anyway. Her silhouette was lined in a strange glow from the setting sun behind her back. She looked _ethereal_.

“Renee, right? Or is it Minkowski? I’ve seen you around,” Lovelace pronounced it like Min _cow_ ski which, normally, would have prompted a correction, but she found herself at a loss for words. It was a miracle she managed to nod as Lovelace shoved crumpled papers into her hands.

* * *

 

_God, I’m a fucking idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> this is? very short and i wrote it very fast but lovelace is a disaster jock lesbian and minkowskis a JROTC nerd lesbian


End file.
